The Notebook
by xoxolovebug
Summary: “When I read to her, she remembers. It may take a miracle, but she remembers my love for her…” When Kate gets amnesia after being shot by Ari, can Tony help her remember? Tate, post Twilight ::CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!::
1. Prologue

**This is my first NCIS chapter fic. **

"**When I read to her, she remembers. It may take a miracle, but she remembers my love for her…" When Kate gets amnesia after being shot by Ari, can Tony help her remember? Tate, post Twilight**

**I don't own anything from NCIS or The Notebook.**

Prologue

'_**Bright lights? What the hell? Where am I?'** Kate groaned and tried to open her eyes, but the white lights blinded her. Slowly, she drifted off again…_

"_Kate! Kate, stay with us…" the doctor called. _

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep…_

"_Damn it! We're losing her!" the doctor took a tube and guided it down Kate's throat. "Bag." He stopped, then looked at the others. "Bag!" _

"_Doctor Pitt, call it. There's no use." The doctor grabbed a bag angrily and started pushing on it, helping get air into her lungs. One of the nurses stopped Dr. Pitt as he started to push on the bag again._

"_Dr. Pitt."_

He paused, then closed the notebook. Running fingers through his salt-and-pepper hair, he glanced up.

"Oh, go on! What happens next?" the woman sitting across from him leaned forward excitedly. Her dark hair, streaked with gray, fell in her eyes, but she didn't bother to push it back. "Does Kate survive or not?" He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a small girl, about 5 years old came up to them.

"Grandpa, Mommy wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready. She said your friend can stay too." The woman smiled at the little girl.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Caitlin," she replied shyly.

"That's a beautiful name." A sad look washed over the man's features, but it passed shortly.

"Thank you. What's your name?" The woman looked over at the man, confused.

"Her name is Sasha," the man replied. Standing up, he stretched slowly. "Why don't you run inside and tell your mother that we'll be in soon, okay?" Caitlin nodded, then scampered off.

"Sasha…" the woman echoed. "It's a beautiful name."

"It fits you perfectly." The man replied, smiling sadly.

She stared at him curiously.

"Tell you what," he said, smiling. "Why don't we go inside and eat, and later we can come back outside and read some more? I'll start from the beginning." The woman smiled back.

"Okay."

"Okay." The man stood up and offered his arm to her. He escorted her inside the house like the gentleman that he was.

During lunch, Sasha was quiet. Caitlin chattered on to her mother, Anna, laughing.

"Excuse me," Sasha said quietly. She got up and left the table. The others stared after her, until she was out of sight.

"She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember us. Or you." Anna said suddenly, tears shining in her eyes. "Why don't you come back and live with us again, Daddy? We miss you."

"Annie, I have to do this. Your mother is my home." Anna sighed.

"All right, but I don't think reading to her helps."

"Yes, it does," he insisted. "It's some sort of miracle, but she remembers when I read to her." Anna cleared her throat as Sasha came back in the room.

"Excuse me sir, but I never did get your name." Sasha said as she sat back down in her chair.

"My name is Anthony," he replied.

He pushed back his chair and helped her out of hers. "Why don't we go back outside and read some more?"

When she nodded, he helped her out of her chair, and escorted her outside. Once she was settled in, he opened the notebook, flipping to the right page, and started to read.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Who the hell are you?

**Back by popular demand, here's the next chapter of The Notebook! I hope you like it! **

Ch. 1 – Who the hell are you?

Kate slowly opened her eyes, blinking until they adjusted to the light. She gasped when she saw the two men standing in her room, looking worriedly at her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what the hell are you doing in my room?"

…

"It's damage from the shot to the head," Gibbs explained. She doesn't remember a thing. Who we are, what we do. What she did, or even who she is." Tony could only stare at him.

"So…does that mean we'll have to replace her?" Tony said hoarsely.

"No." Gibbs watched a look of relief wash over the younger man's face. "We'll have to retrain her, but we are not replacing her."

"Thank God." Tony sank down into one of the chairs. "I would have died…I don't know what I would have done if we'd have had to replace her."

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"I'm going to get coffee. When I come back, we'll explain everything to her." He turned and walked down the hallway. Tony stared after him until he turned the corner, and disappeared out of sight.

'_Might as well get a head start,_' Tony thought. He got out of the chair and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Kate call. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door.

"Hi, Ms. Todd." Tony winced at the awkwardness of the words.They were strange to say, since he'd always called her Kate, or Katie to annoy her. She hated that nickname.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kate pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at Tony.

"My name is Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, NCIS." Tony started. "Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Kate shook her head.

"I do." Her eyes widened.

"Why, were you there or something?" There was a long pause.

"Yes, I was."

"Then why didn't you save me?" A sad look came over Tony's face.

"It all happened so fast. You were laughing at something Gibbs said one minute, then the next, you were on the ground, with a bullet in your head." Kate reached up and gently touched her forehead. The wound had been stitched up, but she would always have a scar, a reminder of that split second in which she had almost lost her life.

"Gibbs…" Kate said slowly. "That was the other man? The one you were standing with?" Tony nodded.

"I have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you and Gibbs with me?"

"Because you were an NCIS agent, too." They heard a voice from behind them.

"What?" Kate gasped. "But…how…"

"You were one of our best," Gibbs explained, sipping his steaming coffee. "Until you got shot by a terrorist we thought was after me."

"Ari," Kate whispered. Tony started at the sound. He stared at her, astonished.

"You remember his name, but you can't remember us?" Kate shook her head.

"It's not her fault. She's lucky to be able to remember anything at all." Gibbs hit Tony on the back of the head. Kate brightened.

"Why is that so familiar?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Because he does at least once it every day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Dr. Pitt knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Ah, Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo, you're here. How're you doing, Tony? All recovered from the pneumonic plague?" he said brightly.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, not quite."

"May I have a word with you outside, please?" Dr. Pitt suddenly looked solemn.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other before walking to the door.

"We'll be right back," Tony said to Kate. Kate nodded. Tony shut the door behind him.

"What's up, doc?" Tony said as soon as the door was closed. Dr. Pitt took a deep breath.

"Oh no, that's not a good thing, is it?"

**Muahahahaha, I'm going to leave you hanging there, because I'm the evil author and I can! Actually, I am typing up the next chapter right now, so I should have it up soon…I hope…please review!**


	3. Lucky

Ch. 2 - Lucky

"The bullet hit the frontal lobe of her brain," Dr. Pitt explained. "The part of the cerebrum that is associated with memory. Luckily, there wasn't that much brain damage. Just the memory loss. And even that is touchy. We don't know how much of her memory was lost, and what of her life she remembers."

"Just?" Tony snapped. "She can't remember her job, who she is, us, her friends, damn it!" Tony's eyes darkened with fury. "Let alone what the hell happened to her. And you think there wasn't that much damage?"

"Considering the circumstances…" Dr. Pitt started, and then shook his head. "Look, Tony, I know you're upset about what happened, but it was a miracle that there wasn't more brain damage. Kate's lucky to be alive right now."

"Yeah, lucky," Tony muttered angrily. "What a way to be alive when you can't remember anything." He turned away from Dr. Pitt, but the doctor stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"You don't get it, Tony," Dr. Pitt cried in frustration. "Would you rather Kate not be able to remember anything, or you and your friends be getting ready for Kate's funeral right now?"

Tony glared at Dr. Pitt for a long moment, and then averted his gaze.

"You know what, I really don't know right now." Tony pushed past Dr. Pitt and stalked off down the hall, leaving Gibbs and Dr. Pitt to stare after him. Dr. Pitt turned to Gibbs.

"I know Tony is upset right now, Agent Gibbs, but he'll need to have a clear head if you are to beat the terrorist and help Kate recover fully." Gibbs muttered an apology and hurried after Tony.

"What the hell was that, Dinozzo?" Gibbs snapped when he caught up to Tony.

"Sorry, boss." Tony ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I just can't stand seeing Kate like that. She's so…helpless. It's not like Kate."

"I know, Tony," Gibbs expression softened. "It's hard for the rest of us, too. But she's going to get out of the hospital soon, then shortly after that, she's going to be able to come back to work."

"Yeah, but she's not going to remember how to do anything."

"So we'll retrain her." An idea formed in Gibbs' mind. "Tell you what, Tony. YOU can retrain her."

Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Me? Retrain her?" Gibbs nodded.

"In everything?"

"Everything that she needs to relearn how to do. It'll be like her first day all over again." Tony brightened.

"This could be fun." Gibbs hit Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow." Gibbs glared pointedly at Tony. Tony sighed, resigned, but his happiness was clear from the expression on his face.

"Fine. You promise I can retrain her?"

"Promise."


	4. Sasha

**Okay, a long time later, and I finally have another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long, real life got in the way, but I'm ba-ack! And maybe, just maybe, the mystery of Kate's "name" will be revealed…along with someone else's…muahahaha.**

**A big thank you to all the reviewers of the previous three chapters! Y'all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3 – Sasha

_They walked back down the hallway, Tony avoiding Dr. Pitt's puzzled glances at him. Gibbs knocked softly on Kate's door._

"_Come in," they heard Kate call. Tony walked into the room, followed by Gibbs. Tony opened his mouth to say something, when there was another knock at the door. Abby poked her head into the door, before pushing it open wider._

"_Oh, thank God you're okay," Abby hugged Kate. Kate hugged her back, but there was a slightly confused expression on her face._

"_Kate, you remember Abby and McGee?" Tony asked. Kate nodded uncertainly. _

"_I remember Abby, but…" She looked at McGee again, then shook her head._

"_Well, it's a start." Tony grinned devilishly at McGee. "Don't take it too hard, Probie. I'm sure she'll remember you…eventually."_

"_Tony?" Kate said softly. Everyone watched her expectantly._

"_Yeah, Kate?" She shot a familiar glare at her former partner._

"_Shut up."_

_Abby and McGee grinned, and even the corners of Gibbs' mouth twitched.  
_

"_I remember somebody under my desk," Kate said suddenly. McGee blushed._

"_Uh, yeah, that was me." The others laughed. _

"_Could I have a couple minutes with Kate?" Abby shot a pointed look at Gibbs, who nodded. Both women glared at Tony, who was still smirking from Kate's memory of McGee._

"_Not like that, Dinozzo!" they said simultaneously. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Kate and Abby alone. Gibbs shut the door behind him._

"_Kate." Abby said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How much do you actually remember?"_

_  
Kate refused to look at Abby._

"_Kate." Abby said insistently._

"_Some of it," Kate finally said quietly. "I remember being on the rooftop, getting shot by Ari, then waking up in the hospital. Nothing about my job before that, though, and nothing after it. But for some reason I remember you," she frowned._

"_Yeah, I have that effect on people." Abby grinned. Kate smiled, looking truly happy for the first time since waking up._

"This…Tony doesn't sound like a very mature person." Sasha commented. A smile of remembrance crossed Anthony's face.

"He wasn't, that's for sure."

"Were you friends with him?" Anthony closed the notebook, making sure to replace the faded ribbon in the spot they had stopped reading.

"You could say that. I knew him very well." Sasha looked puzzled.

"Knew? What happened?" He shrugged slowly.

"He had to grow up sometime." There was a pause, then Sasha leaned forward again.

"Tell me a story about Tony." He looked at her, smiling at him, waiting. Anthony nodded.

"All right. What would you like to hear?"

"Hmm," Sasha said thoughtfully. "How about one of the stories where Tony has some sort of immature moment?" Anthony couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, there were a lot of those." He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Okay. I've got one. This was around…two months after Kate joined NCIS."

"_Morning, everybody!" Tony said cheerfully as he walked out of the elevator into the squad room._

"_Morning," Kate replied slowly. "Why are you in such a good mood?" She paused. "Wait. I don't want to know."_

"_I found out something very interesting last night," he grinned suggestively._

"_I'm not listening, Tony." Kate sat down and started to go through the stack of files on her desk._

"_Something about a certain co-worker of mine…something interesting, even intriguing." Tony smirked, but it quickly turned into a frightened expression as Kate quickly stood up and went around his desk to glare down at him._

"_Ooh, big word, Tony," Kate retorted. "Would you just tell me already?"_

_Tony faked offense._

"_Okay, okay. What is the one thing that women keep a mystery?"_

"_You already know how old I am," she rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly._

"_Fine. The second thing that women keep a mystery, for some strange reason, except for celebs like Sarah Michelle Gellar, or Neil Patrick Harris?"_

_Kate leaned forward so she was face to face with Tony._

"_How did you find that? What did you do, go through my personnel file?" Kate demanded._

"_He went through your personnel file." Gibbs said as he walked by, coffee in hand as usual._

"_It got faxed over." Kate shot a deathly glare at Tony, who attempted to look innocent, but failed miserably._

"_What's that supposed to mean, Tony? And what gives you the right to read my personal, confidential file?" She walked forward, causing Tony to quickly take a step backwards._

"_Well, as senior field agent, Kate, it's my job to make sure everyone who joins the team isn't, you know, a psycho. Or a Celine Dion fan. Still not sure which is scarier."_

"_No, Tony, your job is to investigate crimes in the Navy," Kate glared at Tony again._

"_Relax, Katie. I think you have a perfectly fine middle name. Caitlin…Sasha…Todd. It suits you." Tony spread his hands out like the name was on a marquee at a movie theatre. "It's…interesting, to say the least. What's the origin of it?"_

"_Greek, actually. I'll have you know my mother picked it out. My dad wanted it to be…" she paused, then shook her head. "Never mind."_

"_What?" Tony insisted. "What was it?"_

"_Forget it, Tony. I don't know you well enough to reveal that piece of information about me. I just started working here, and already you know too much."_

"_Oh, come on, Kate!" Tony was really curious now. "We're teammates now. We tell each other everything! Besides, it can't be any worse than Sasha."_

_Before Kate could reply to the insult, Gibbs hung up the phone, took his gun and holster out of a desk drawer, and grabbed his coffee cup off his desk._

"_Tony, gas the truck. Kate, grab your gear." Tony didn't move. Gibbs strode past Tony's desk, hitting him upside the head._

"_Dinozzo, let's go, before I tell Kate your middle name." Tony's eyes widened, then he quickly took the car keys._

"_Where we going, boss?"_

"_Norfolk. Petty officer was assaulted in her home." Gibbs kept walking towards the elevators, leaving Tony and Kate to catch up._

"_Oh, don't worry, Gibbs, I already know Tony's middle name," Kate smirked. Tony's eyes grew even bigger._

"_How'd you find that out?" he snapped, his good mood instantly disappearing._

"_I have my sources." Kate grinned, enjoying watching Tony squirm uncomfortably. "Oh, relax, Tony, I'm sure Gibbs already knows what your middle name is."_

"_A family secret I was going to take with me to the grave," Tony sighed. "My mother named me after the lead male character of her favorite book."_

"_I think that's sweet," Kate smiled. "I loved reading Anne of Green Gables as a child." The elevator stopped, the doors sliding open to let Gibbs, Tony and Kate out. Kate smirked as she walked out to the parking lot. "Anthony Gilbert Dinozzo. Fitting, except for the fact that Gilbert was way nicer than you'll ever be."_

"_Yeah, but he did tease Anne to show his affection for her. Kinda like you two." Gibbs added as he walked around them to get to the driver's side of the truck. Tony and Kate just stared after him._

"_Since when does Gibbs read books like Anne of Green Gables?" Tony wondered out loud, exchanging a look with Kate._

"_Must be an ex wives thing." They hurried to get into the truck, trying not to think about Gibbs' comment about their similarities to the teasing and banter of Anne and Gilbert._

**Okay, well, that's it for now. (snicker) Anthony Gilbert Dinozzo. Classic. Revieeeeeeeew!**


	5. Will You Remember Me?

**I'm still alive! A (very) bad case of writer's block+school+real lifethis story being on hiatus for a while. But the writer's block was somehow miraculously cured, and I have a long weekend coming up, which means…(drumroll) more chapters!**

**For those of you still wondering why Tony told Kate that her name was Sasha, I think (and this is just my opinion, feel free to leave yours) that Tony wants Kate to realize who she is through the story in the notebook.**

"They really liked each other, didn't they?"

"What makes you say that?" A ghost of a smile flickered across Anthony's face, gone quicker than lightning.

"Classic elementary school psychology – they showed their affections for one another through teasing."

"Yeah, I guess they did. They just didn't realize it, even though everyone else on the team did. To Kate and Tony, their teasing was meaningless, except to occasionally annoy each other. At least, that's how it started out."

"What happened-" Sasha started to say, until there was a gentle knock at the door.

"It's time to head back," Anna informed them, poking her head in the door. She handed Tony a glass of water and a small pill. "Make sure she takes that," Anna said quietly enough that Sasha wouldn't hear her.

Anthony nodded, and carefully closed the notebook. He slowly stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. Glancing out the window, Anthony realized that it was getting late. Although it seemed like barely any time had passed, the sky had turned a dusky purple and red with the setting sun.

"Back? Back where? Where are we going?" Sasha started to grow anxious, her brown eyes going wide.

"Sasha, it's all right. We're going back to the nursing home. It's where we live. I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Oh. You mean we don't live here?"

"No. Anna, her husband Alex, and Caitlin live here."

"How do you know Anna?"

Tony directed his gaze at the screen door, where he knew that beyond it, Anna and Caitlin sat, reading their own story.

"She's my…neighbor. Was my neighbor, actually." Anthony said. It was part of the truth. Anna, Alex, and Caitlin had lived just three houses away, before Anthony and Sasha had moved into the nursing home and sold their house. They had often gone over to one another's houses for dinner or in the evenings to sit on the porch and talk.

Coming out of his thoughts, Anthony looked down at his hands, in which were the pill and water. He handed the glass of water and pill to Sasha. For a moment, she just held the pill in her hand, looking at it.

"What is this for?"

"Just to help you sleep." She peered at the pill, then finally reluctantly placed it in her mouth and swallowed, washing it down with a gulp of water.

On the way back to the nursing home, the car was completely silent, except for the hum of the air conditioning. Sasha stared out the window, deep in thought, watching the fields and houses go by in a blur.

"Anthony?" she finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Anthony managed to turn and look at Sasha from the front passenger seat.

"You look very familiar, but I can't quite place you."

"You've probably seen me around the nursing home quite a bit. I try to do a lot of the activities they have."

Sasha slowly shook her head.

"No, I think I've seen you before we were in the nursing home."

This time, a wide, secretive grin stayed on Anthony's lips.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember soon."

**I apologize for the shortness. This is all I've had time to write for now, but another chapter should be up shortly. Review and tell me what you thought, please!**


End file.
